


加州旅馆（上）

by Dio_dio



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_dio/pseuds/Dio_dio
Kudos: 5





	加州旅馆（上）

“嗯…嗯………啊…啊……”  
狭小的集装箱里回荡着淫糜的声音，顶上摇摇欲坠的白炽灯随着声韵晃来晃去，在地上甩出两具交合的影子。  
“上次你的那个表姐……她叫什么名字？”文星伊不断地送进自己的手指，看着身下绵软的女人，想到那时在豪华公寓里看到自己不着片缕却波澜不惊的脸，不得不说，文星伊分心了。  
“嗯……星啊，你……你和我做……的时候还想……着别……别的女人……别……别分心……我快来了……”  
文星伊突然停下律动的手臂，抬起埋在女人颈窝的头，对上雾气蒙蒙的深深埋怨，开口说道：“今天结束后，她的姓名，电话，短信发给我。”  
女人抬起自己的身子，抓住下身的手带动它重新开始在自己身体里进出，盯着文星伊冷漠的眼神，起伏的胸口不满地加大幅度，在蓄意已久的战栗贯穿全身之后，女人瘫软在桌子上，强撑着支起脑袋看着文星伊：“她是我表姐，算上年纪还比你大一岁，怎么，Moonstar想做年上的身下受了吗？再说了，人家，可是正经人。”  
文星伊是出了名的地下摇滚乐队Moon Band的创始人加主唱，近几年摇滚乐的浪潮带着这支乐队风生水起，不仅因为这支乐队低吟的唱法在一派嘶吼中独树一帜，还有便是主唱文星伊长了一张人神共愤的脸，横行霸道地俘获一片少女的心，让她们甘愿送上自己的肉体，以求与其达到精神的飞升。金恩智就是其中一个。但是文星伊现在心里想的都是那个人，那个女人，那个在金恩智公寓里偶然遇见的女人。  
「年上吗？看不出来，可是，好像也不错……」  
“明天，带她来我的场子，不然，我们就结束。”  
“你认真的？”  
金恩智虽然性格不羁，但对金容仙这个表姐还是有三分信服的，不管是在小时候被霸凌时的挺身而出，还是父母对自己头疼时提出收留自己，金容仙也许是金恩智唯一能听得进去的话的人了。文星伊的提出倒是不让金恩智吃惊，毕竟金容仙的追求者都快绕地球221圈了，但还是不想让金容仙掺入摇滚圈的迷乱里。  
她太好，需要优秀的人才可以配得上。  
“你放心，只想交个朋友。”  
“你别只是想睡人家。”  
“怎么？你对你自己表姐有意思？”  
“你真的很烂。”  
看到金恩智认真的脸，文星伊却扬起嘴角调笑了一番，翻身起来开始穿衣服，又随手捡起金恩智的衣服扔到她身上，开口：“穿好，我送你回家。”  
尽管她们“约会”的地点总是这个一人居的简陋集装箱，就算有人提出文星伊也没有带过女孩回自己的处所，而将激情过后的女孩亲自送回家，是所有女人印象中文星伊仅有的绅士。


End file.
